bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tremayne12/Farlon's Omni form idea
Farlon is a strange man who seem to be broken within his heart. Also, his skills lack too much for him to move on to helping much. This form will make him alot (or slighty) different from his old form. Name: Fatal Phoenix Farlon Element: Fire Gender: Male Normal Hit Count: 12 (60 DC/ 5 per hit) Leader Skill: Fatal Flame's Calamity (Boost max HP by 30% and Atk by 100% for Fire type allies, boost max HP by 30% and Atk by 50% for all allies, massive boost to BB Atk, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge, & big boost to Fire elemental damage dealted) (200% boost to BB Atk, fills BB gauge by 5 BC upon taking damage, & 100% boost to Fire elemental damage dealted to weaker elements) Extra Skill: Burning Heart Forever (Adds considerably boosts Fire elemental damage dealted for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB, prevents 1 K.O. when HP remaining is 20% or below, & damage taken greatly boosts BB gauge and may restore HP) (150% boost to Fire elemental damage dealted to weaker elements, fills BB gauge by 2 BC when taking damage & 30% chance of restoring 25% of damage taken) Brave Burst: Manical Roar (17 powerful Fire combo on all enemies, big boost to Atk and BB Atk for 3 turns, greatly boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns, & boosts Spark damage for 3 turns) (Uses 165% of Atk power, 100% boost to Atk and BB Atk, & 50% boost to Spark damage if BB Lvl is 1 => Uses 300% of Atk power, 150% boost to Atk and BB Atk, & 100% boost to Spark damage if BB Lvl is 10) (20% boost to OD gauge fill rate) Super Brave Burst: Phoenix's Hyper Crash (24 powerful Fire combo on all enemies, big boost to Atk and BB Atk for 3 turns, chance of lowering enemy's Atk, Def by half for 1 turn, greatly boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns, & considerably boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns) (Uses 315% of Atk power, & 100% boost to Atk and BB Atk when SBB Lvl is 1 => Uses 450% of Atk power, & 150% boost to Atk and BB Atk when SBB Lvl is 10) (20% chance to lower enemy's Atk, Def by 50%, 20% boost to OD gauge fill rate, & boosts Atk by 60% of Def) Ultimate Brave Burst: True Soul Exhalation (29 massive Fire combo on all enemies, considerably boosts Atk and BB Atk for 3 turns, massive boost to Fire elemental damage dealted for 3 turns, lowers enemy's Atk, Def by a massive amount for 2 turns, gigantic boost to own Atk for 3 turns, & considerably boosts Spark damage for 3 turns) (Uses 1500% of Atk power, 300% boost to Atk, BB Atk, and Spark damage dealted, 500% boost to own Atk, 450% boost to Fire elemental damage dealted to weaker elements, & lowers enemies Atk, Def by 80%) Enhancements 20: boosts Atk by 50% 10: boosts Atk relative to deplinished HP (1.5% increase to Atk for every 1% HP lost) 10: boosts Def relative to deplenished HP (1% increase to Def for every 1% HP lost) 20: raises normal hit count (+1 per each hit with 50% damage bonus) 20: big boost to BB Atk (+100% to BB/SBB and +200% to UBB, BB Atk uses 400% of Atk & SBB Atk uses 550% of Atk, UBB uses 1700% of Atk) 30: Adds considerably boosts Atk for Fire type allies for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB (150% boost to Atk of Fire type allies) 10: Increases max Atk limit from 99999 to 130000 30: adds considerably boosts Critical hit rate for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB (60% boost, 70% chance to land a Critical) 30: adds considerably boosts Critical hit damage for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB (150% boost to Critical damage dealted) 20: Adds big boost to Spark damage for 3 turns effect to SBB (100% boost to Spark damage dealted) 20: Enhances chance of lowering enemies Atk, Def effect for SBB (+10%, 30% chance of lowering enemy's Atk, Def) 40: Adds boosts own BB gauge to the max effect to BB/SBB/UBB 30: Adds gigantic boost to own Atk and lowers own Def by half for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB (250% boost to own Atk and lowers own Def by 50%) 20 after unlocking previous: cancels out reduction of own Def effect when boosting own Atk by a gigantic amount added to BB/SBB (Boosts own Atk without reducing own Def) 30: Adds chance of lowering enemies Atk, Def for 1 turn effect to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB (20% chance to reduce enemies Atk, Def by 30%) Category:Blog posts